The invention relates to a device for covering an apparatus or a machine, preferably disposed in a processing line comprising several machines for producing printed products, wherein the covering device is arranged above the machine and is attached with the aid of hinges to the machine frame, such that it can be swiveled to an open or a closed position.
Semi-finished products such as printed sheets, casings and covers, cards or inserts are processed further in systems designed for further print processing to obtain finished products. A plurality of processing steps must normally be realized on a plurality of different machines for turning the semi-finished products into finished products. Once the semi-finished printed products have been supplied to the machines, it is advantageous if all operating steps for obtaining the finished printed products can be carried out automatically and successively. Several machines are therefore connected to form a system or production line to which the semi-finished products are supplied. The products are then conveyed through the system in a serial flow from machine to machine and are processed in such machines. The line-type configuration of such a system permits access to the machines from two sides only, generally from the two opposite-arranged sides, because one side is intended for feeding in the semi-finished products and the other side for removing the products. The conveying of the semi-finished printed products and the processing of these products in the machines results in danger zones along the production line, which must be covered during the operation for safety reasons by using covering devices. However, the operators should also have as much access as possible to the processing devices on the machines for adjustment and maintenance operations.
Covering devices that are embodied as sliding doors are known in the art, wherein these sliding doors can be displaced in a longitudinal and/or conveying direction of the semi-finished printed products by moving them along rails connected to the machine frame. This type of covering device has the advantage of providing access simultaneously from two opposite-arranged sides. The disadvantage is that only a limited section of the machine can be accessed freely at the same time because the remaining section is covered by the displaced sliding doors.
Covering devices are also know which are embodied as one-piece, swiveling hoods that are positioned on the machine frame and can be swiveled around an axis extending parallel to the conveying direction for the semi-finished products. These covering devices are designed such that when the covering device is open, a very large area along the total length of the machine is accessible. The disadvantage, however, is that the opposite side is not accessible at all.
Covering devices in the form of two-part swiveling hoods are also known, wherein these two-part hoods are positioned on the machine frame, such that they can swivel around at least one axis extending parallel to the conveying direction for the printed products. The swiveling axis can be arranged in a central location above the machine, thereby allowing the two parts of the hood to be swiveled toward each other for the opening, or the axis can be arranged on the sides of the machine frame, meaning on the operating sides, which allows the hood parts to be swiveled away from each other for the opening. Swiveling hoods of this type have the disadvantage that operations are not possible from one side, meaning that free access to the inside components of the machines from two opposite-arranged sides is not possible or only with limitations.
European patent document EP 1 291 140 B1 furthermore discloses a covering hood which is mounted swiveling on the machine housing. Inside a first covering hood, a second covering hood is attached swiveling to the first covering hood. Devices of this type permit optional access from two sides, to be sure, but the access from one side is only possible with limitations.